


The Fragments of You

by sasatanarmy



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Author!Gerard, Brainwash, Character Death, Daddy Kink, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fantasy, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hunter!Gerard, M/M, Stockholm Syndrome, Super human!Frank, Trust Issues, special ability
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-02-17 20:05:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13084404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasatanarmy/pseuds/sasatanarmy
Summary: It was dark, Frank had been running for God knows how long. He was tired, cold, and mostly, hungry. But anywhere he went, he could only see trees, trees, and trees with the moon being the only light there. He was scared. He was alone and he wanted to go home. He missed his daddy.





	1. Fallen Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first time writing a fan fiction.  
>  I’m not really good at English (My friend named Patricia helped me to arrange the words and corrected my mistakes! Thanks to her a lot!) If you spotted any mistakes, feel free to correct me on the comments or tumblr! (My tumblr name is tempeorek8) Hope you enjoy this fic (:

It was dark, Frank had been running for God knows how long. He was tired, cold, and mostly, hungry. But anywhere he went, he could only see trees, trees, and trees with the moon being the only light there. He was scared. He was alone and he wanted to go home. He missed his daddy. The thought of that made him stopped running as he sat down on the dirty road full of leaves and what else he didn’t know, not that it mattered. He buried his face in his hands and he cried out loud, hoping someone would hear and help him to go back to his daddy.

Suddenly, the feeling of uneasiness poked him. He could feel his heart accelerated at nothing. But he knew it wasn’t nothing. His body tensed up upon hearing the sudden sound coming out from the darkness. He tried to calm himself and find out what was that sound. He could feel his body trembled and shivered when the sound came to his senses once again.  
‘It’s getting closer’ His mind reminded him. True, the sound did sound closer.  
‘It was as if something is approaching’ He warned himself once again.  
He was right. Something was coming on his way. From the sound he could take a wild guess what it was but he knew for sure it wasn’t a human. It was far bigger. His mind screamed danger for him so he probably should run away now. So, he forced himself to get a grip and regain all of his senses as soon as possible.  
He stood up with all his force and ran as far as his feet could take him. He managed to run, but the thing was, the step he heard didn’t go any further. Instead, it seemed to be getting closer. He knew it was far bigger than him, so of course it was faster. He was starting to lose his breath and he was losing hope.  
He realized his speed getting slower. From the sound behind him, it left him only a few distances before he got devoured. Or a few minutes.  
Then, he decided to give up. He thought, here was scary, he didn’t have anywhere to go, more importantly, he knew nothing how to meet his daddy. He missed him and he couldn’t do anything without him. So, why bother living?

Those train of hopeless thoughts made him slowed his steps. Suddenly, before he completely stopped his track, he could feel his heartbeat slowed down to its normal pace. He could tell, somehow, that he will be okay, despite the situation he had now. So, he stopped completely.  
He heard the step sound getting closer and now, he could hear growl and heavy breath right behind him. He slowly turned his heels. Well, if he should die, at least he had to know what was that killed him.  
He turned only to saw the creature was just barely behind him. He stared at the creature started from it’s bottom and he could see a big brown foot with a long sharp claws in front of him. He looked up just to be greeted by a pair of dark eyes looking directly at him. It was baring its sharp teeth. Frank could see its saliva were overflowing, getting through that damn sharp teeth.  
Frank subconsciously took a step back. His legs went jelly and he had a hard time on keeping them damn straight. It was bear. A fucking big one, Frank could tell despite the lack of lightning.  
The bear bent its head down to get closer to the human in front of him. Frank closed his eyes as he took another step back. His legs were giving up and he tripped over nothing. He fell flat, butt first. Frank whimpered as he could feel the bear took another step closer. He was calm, sure. His heartbeat had calmed down. But of course seeing something like a hungry big bear staring at him like he was a piece of a fine meat, well enough to be eaten raw, scared the hell of of him.  
And why the hell he was calm but situation he had now not getting any good all? What possibilities could happen in his situation other than being eaten by that thing? Unless… was it because he was going to die soon? He anticipated for the worst as he was prepared to…

BANG! BANG!  
thud

Frank jumped at the sounds right beside his ear. His eyes shot open to see what happened. Right before his eyes, the bear was already lying on the ground. He was still processing what the hell had happened before suddenly his eyes caught red liquid was flowing out out of its head.  
The dizziness, his tired body, the relief, the red liquid, basically all of the situation now sunk into his system. He felt sick. His breath hitched and his vision was blurred.  
When Frank was about to lose conscious as he gave in, he felt something touched his shoulder, Frank jumped out of shock and spun his body almost way too quickly for his own sake. He looked up and saw a man with black hair staring down at him. He seemed pissed about something when Frank recognized the frown on his forehead. Frank looked at this stranger’s eyes and couldn’t help but mesmerized. He was lost in thought just looking on that pair of beautiful eyes, still staring at him.  
“What are you doing?” The stranger voice snapped his own thoughts, “This is not a playground for a boy like you!” His voice raised a bit, “Do you know how late it is now?” His forehead formed a deeper frown, he was getting pissed more and more. But Frank still chose to keep silent.  
“What?” Now his voice was getting harsher. Maybe because Frank gave no response. What could he do? Daddy said not to speak with stranger without his permission. The stranger scanned him from head to toe blatantly. Frank was scanning the stranger’s face still.  
Oh. His eyes widened out of shock… and a bit disgusted? Worried? Confused? Frank didn’t know it was somewhere between them.  
“What the actual fuck you were wearing? Are you sick or something?? Are you a runaway from hospital?” Frank still kept his silence. The stranger still didn’t change his way of speaking, nor his expression.  
“Oh shit.. I just go myself into some fucked up situation, didn’t I?” The stranger asked rhetorically, mumbling to himself. Frank didn’t give any response still.  
“Whatever, I’m going. You should probably had to, too.” He said nonchalantly and ready to ditch the boy, because smart people tends to avoid any problems, right?  
The stranger was ready to took his way on leaving the boy when suddenly,  
“You killed it.” Frank said finally, deadpanned. The stranger rolled his eyes.  
“What?”  
“You killed it.” Frank repeated. The stranger finally now looked at the boy, who even now, still sitting at his first position. But his expression was now completely different. His face was showing he was clueless at everything before but now, his face was more like… pissed.  
“It?” he questioned.  
“It.” Frank deadpanned as he shakingly pointed out the dead bear with his eyes.  
“Oh, that bear? Well, you’re lucky. If it wasn’t for me, you would’ve be a perfect dinner for it today,” he flashed a sassy smirk proudly.  
“… But you killed it,”  
The man looked more confused than before, “Yeah.. Well.. I guess.. I did?”  
“You.. you’re so cruel! You didn’t have to do that!”  
“What? Hey, you should be thanking me! How old are you anyway? I’m going to take you home, boy,”  
“NO! YOU KILLED IT!” cried Frank.  
“What the fuck? Are you five?? Did you hit your head or what? Or in case you’re dumb or some-”  
“NO, GERARD ARTHUR WAY, YOU’RE AN EVIL, YOU SHOULDN’T HAVE KILLED IT!!”  
Hearing his full name came out from a total stranger, made the man, Gerard, was too shocked beyond anything to uttered any word. He watched the boy stood up from his pace, crying, and sat beside the dead bear, curled himself up to his knees and buried his face. The boy was weird, Gerard believed either he hit his head along the way here or he was originally had mental problem. But putting those aside, something piqued Gerard’s interest more.  
“Hey, how did you know my name?” Gerard asked.  
But Frank was just crying, ignoring the confused Gerard. He was so tired and sad, and seeing a dead animal body that has been shot before him didn’t help at all. Seeing the boy crying and looking so vulnerable made Gerard felt sorry for him. Maybe he’s lost, that’s why he’s acting weird; he thought. But still, why did he knows Gerard’s name? Someone from the town could have told him, but what for? Gerard lives alone ever since he lost all of his families, and he doesn’t like to interacts with other people.  
Suddenly, Frank stood up, snapped Gerard out of his mind. Frank walked slowly passed him.  
“Hey, where do you think you’re going!” Before Gerard has the chance to stopped Frank, Frank passed out in front of him, face first.

 

★★★

 

“Hey, Frank?”  
“Yes, daddy?”  
“I want you to see my creation that I’ve been making from more than 12 years ago,”  
“Yeah? What is it? How come I never know?”  
“Because I never told you, sweetheart. Now come on, get up, I’ll show you,”  
And then it was just pitch black.  
What was it? Frank couldn’t remember. He couldn’t even remember his daddy’s face properly. The only thing he could remember clearly was only his beautiful stupid red hair. He missed him so much…, he wanted to see his face.. How could he forget his own daddy’s face? How-  
“Hey! Hey! Wake up!”  
Frank opened his eyes. His vision was still blurry but he could see a man, who blocked most of his vision, was shaking his body, “…Daddy?” Frank slurred.  
“What?”  
When Frank could finally see properly, his heart sank when he realized he wasn’t his daddy’s house now. He looked around, trying to figure out the place. But he had no memory of this place at all. He was, most likely, in a some stranger’s house.  
“You seemed like you had a bad dream so I woke you up. Sorry,” muttered the man suddenly.  
“Who are you?” Frank asked.  
The man furrowed his eyebrow. “Last night you knew my name and the next day you don’t? Wow,”  
“Gerard. Where is this?” and suddenly he remembered again. Gerard couldn’t help but think he was both weird and interesting.  
“You passed out last night and I took you into my house,” he said.  
“Oh…,” Frank did feel like his head was gonna explode.  
“Last night… How did you know my name? Did someone told you?”  
“I just know,” answered Frank, didn’t care.  
“Okay? So you expect me to just ‘wow okay, so you just knew my fucking name so wow let’s be chummy together’? No, you’re a fucking creepy little shit,” Gerard started to feel a little pissed off because of the lack of gratitude that came out from Frank’s attitude and you can’t deny how creepy it was when someone called your full name and they just answered ‘I know’ when you asked them!  
Frank just stayed quiet and looked at Gerard with the same feeling. Why couldn’t he just let Frank be, he just fucking knew, he was telling the truth, what else did this man expect? “Fuck you,” cursed Frank.  
“I took you in and this is your way of saying thanks? Well, fuck you too,” he was beyond annoyed that he couldn’t help but to show it on his face.  
Frank felt so angry and frustrated, he actually wanted to cry, he could feel his tear welling up in the corner of his eyes. He knew he shouldn’t cursed earlier, he remembered his daddy used to scold him when he said something inappropriate. But he couldn’t help it…  
“You- Hey, don’t cry!” Gerard panicked. He was cursing him and now he was crying? He never dealt with this kind of situation. Frank sobbed a bit and it drew Gerard’s attention. Now he felt like a bad guy for making this kid cried, “Uh.. I’m sorry okay? Hush now.” He reminisced when he was still a kid, that his little brother used to cry a lot, that he would stop crying if Gerard hugged him, so he did it too with Frank.  
Frank was too shocked for that sudden contact so he stopped crying, “….What are you doing?”  
Gerard realised what he was doing and he quickly released Frank and blushed, “I- Sorry,” he said, “I should’ve taking things more calmly,” He stood up and grabbed a tissue box and gave it to Frank.  
And there was an awkward silence between them for a moment then Frank decided to break it, “My name’s Frank,” sniffed Frank.  
“So you do have a name,” said Gerard, smiling, “You should eat first then I’ll take you home. Your family must be so worried,”  
“I don’t remember,” Frank said, stopping Gerard when he was about to go out of this room.  
“What? What do you mean you don’t remember, Frank?”  
“I don’t know, when I awoke last night I’ve already in that woods, and then I just ran.. Didn’t know where to go,”  
“You don’t remember your family or home? Or how old are you?”  
Frank shook his head.  
“You don’t remember anything at all?”  
“Just some things,”  
“Like what?”  
“Like… fragments. I can remembered only some part but then it’s just pitch black,” Frank hoped Gerard wouldn’t ask more because he didn’t really want to tell Gerard about his daddy. His daddy did tell him not to tell about him to anyone.  
“But you remember your name, and you know my name too,” Gerard then felt so confused, who was Frank actually? “Er, do you remember your last name though? Maybe I could get into the town and I can go looking where your family might be live or something..,”  
Gerard knew there was something definitely wrong with Frank. So many questions came out on his head but he chose not to ask anything when he looked at Frank. He felt sorry for Frank. He’s just a kid, must be hard for him. Maybe he fell down and really hit his head.. but the thing is, Gerard already checked Frank’s head and there was no scar or whatsoever.  
“No. I already told you, I just know,” Franks sighed, hoping that Gerard would just accept it.  
And then it struck Gerard.  
“So.. So, like, you can read minds?”  
“Something like that,”  
“Wow. So, like, you don’t remember anything but you still remember how to read minds?”  
Frank nodded.  
“Can you tell me wh-”  
“I’m not doing that.” Glared Frank.  
Gerard blinked, amazed. “You really can read minds, aren’t you?”  
Frank nodded again.  
“Is there anything else you can do?”  
Frank maybe couldn’t remember some things, but he sure someone in the past had misused his ability for their own good, so he chose not to answer Gerard. Although the instinct inside him told him that it was okay to trust this man, he couldn’t actually trust himself. He didn’t know why, but if this man knew him too much he felt like he would end up hurting Gerard and he hated that.  
“I’m sorry, it’s okay if you don’t wanna talk about it. I’m going to make some breakfast, and we will talk it over about what are we gonna do about you,” he said after he got no response and then he left Frank alone.  
Although he didn’t really show it, Frank actually felt really scared. There were too much things he couldn’t remember. He didn't remember his own last name, he didn’t remember where he was born, where was he living up until now…, he couldn’t remember what he did, why he came into this place that was so unfamiliar to him, even daddy…  
The only things he could remember, First, his abilities. He knew properly how to use it. As Gerard said earlier, he could read minds. And as Gerard suspected, that wasn’t the only thing he could do. Other than that, he could feel when something was going to happen, though he couldn’t actually pinpoint what was going to happen, but he did know when he was in danger or when he was already saved. But still, he didn’t know why he could do all these extraordinary things.  
And the second was, of course, his daddy. He just knew he loved him so much and now he missed him, making his chest hurts so bad to just remembering him. Other than the feelings, he also remembered the things what his daddy told him not to do, like swearing, or like boys are not supposed to cry, and that he shouldn’t talk to stranger, even stayed at a stranger’s house… But he already broke those rules, the realisation about that making him feel disappointed at himself, and he felt sad again.  
Gerard was making a breakfast with his mind still thinking about how creepy-but-in-a-cool-way Frank was. He never knew people with that kind of ability actually existed for real. He felt lucky to have found Frank. Not to mention how creepily beautiful Frank was. Even though he was a little shit. He even considered the theory about maybe Frank was a fallen angel who got tripped and fell down the earth. But was an angel actually that short? And he had his hair shaved, which was kinda unfit.. In the books and films, angels always had a curly long brown hair or blonde hair, right? Oh, and the wings. Frank didn’t have wings. Or maybe he just hadn’t found a picture of a short, shaved hair, and wingless angel. He was sure maybe Frank appeared in the bible or some shit.  
“No, I’m not,” suddenly Frank answered while standing behind him, trying to peek what Gerard was going to make for him, he felt really hungry it was as if he hadn’t eat in 100 years.  
And of course, Gerard jumped at that. Having someone who can read your minds living around you sure wasn’t easy, “Jesus! Don’t do that, okay? I have some privacy,”  
“Pervert,” Gerard rolled his eyes on Frank’s statement.  
“Do you actually understand what that word even means? I wasn’t even thinking something dirty!” Gerard said while putting toasts into two plates and placed them to the living room. Frank followed behind him, well the toasts to be exact.  
Gerard’s house wasn’t big, but it sure felt cozy. He could see trees from the windows. It seemed like his house was located in the middle of woods.  
“So.. Can you control it?”  
“Control what?” Frank sat down to the seat in front of Gerard. The tables was exactly meant for two only. They could barely placed another plate other than theirs.  
“Reading minds. Like… Does it work literally every time, or you can use it only when you want to?”  
“Oh, yeah, I can,”  
“So you’ve been reading my minds from the start deliberately.”  
And Frank ignored that, as soon as he took the first bite of the toast, he got even more aware of how hungry he was, so he was busy chewing the toast that tasted so delicious in his mouth.  
“Are you that hungry or this was actually that yummy?” Asked Gerard, paralyzed, seeing Frank scarily finished his toast in under 1 minute.  
Frank’s stomach answered his question while Frank still focused on his toasts. Hearing the growls inside his guest’s stomach, Gerard decided to gave his share for Frank to finish while he cooked for more. So, there they go, two whole packs of breads got finished by Frank alone. Well, not alone, Gerard ate some. But still….  
Gerard’s mouth was still turned O when Frank finally decided to said thank you.  
“Yeah it’s okay.. Anyway.. Ready for some talk, Frank?”  
“What about?” Frank burped after he asked. Gerard decided to pretend nothing happened.  
“How far have you been reading my mind? I mean, how much do you know about me, now?”  
Frank stayed quiet for a moment, contemplating whether it was okay for him to spill what he knew about Gerard or no, before he decided that telling him was better than just kept silent, “I- I know you lost your families a long time ago, in a car accident,” he started, looking at Gerard’s reaction.  
Yeah, of course Frank knew that already… “And?”  
“You’ve a younger brother named Mikey. He was the reason you hugged me earlier too,”  
“Yeah, he was, yeah,”  
“And you isolated yourself from other people. That’s why you lived alone in the middle of the woods,” Sensing that Gerard wasn’t going to get mad at him, he blabbered it all.  
“Well that’s-”  
“You usually go to the town near here only for submitting your books and you are kind of famous because you think you are a pretty good writer and that’s why you have so much money,”  
“No, I don’t think myself a good-”  
“You like writing horror books. You’ve been writing since you were 18 and now you’re 27 years old. You’re scared of needles, you love coffee so much, you smoke, you love comic books, you used to be a heavy drinker, your parents’ name are Donna and Donald, you’re 1/2 Scottish and 1/2 Italian-”  
“Okay stop now, I get it, I get it. I didn’t think you can speak that much,”  
“….”  
“Oh, now you go back to your ‘silent mode’?” he mocked Frank by gesturing quotation using his hands.  
“What are you going to do to me?” Asked Frank, kind of hoping Gerard wouldn’t throw him away.  
“What do you want me to do to you?” Asked Gerard sharply.  
“I don’t know,” Frank lied, shrugged.  
“If you really don’t know where to go.. You can stay,” Gerard said, looking away, “But just until your memories came back,”  
Frank knew his daddy didn’t allow him to stay in a stranger’s house, but Gerard was a stranger no more, right? He didn’t feel anything bad from this Gerard guy and besides, he didn’t know where his daddy was now either, “Thanks,”  
“But promise me one thing,” said Gerard strictly while pointing one finger at Frank.  
Oh, that. He now remembered his daddy didn’t allow him to do this too.  
“Yeah, I promise I won’t read your mind,”  
“Now you are doing it.” Gerard sighed as he rolled his eyes. Frank just shrugged.  
Even though Gerard despised any kind of interaction, he wasn’t a heartless bastard who refused a kid that appeared and didn’t know where he was and where was his families. And he lost his memories on top of it. Of course he didn’t have a heart to refuse. Besides, he needed someone to help him keeping the house safe when he was going out.  
“And now you’re living here, you must help me keep the house clean and safe, you okay with that, Frank?”  
Frank thought for a moment and answered, “Yes, sir,”  
“You knew how to clean a house, right? Or how to cook?”  
Frank felt he had been doing that for a long time so he was already familiar with those things. so he nodded.  
“Great.” Gerard said as he suddenly thought of something. “I’ll take you to the town to buy some clothes, you are literally wearing a hospital gown right now, like you’re currently on your way from escaping mental hospital. You didn’t lie about you can’t remember anything, right?”  
“Of course I didn’t!”  
“You sure? Since you cannot remember anything, I might have to suspect you.”  
“Noo.” Frank cried. “But I believed this isn’t from any hospital,” he pointed his hospital gown.  
“What if you’re some kind of human experiment? Maybe that’s why you’ve that ability?” Now, that kind of worried Gerard more. He started to think maybe he should kicked Frank out, he didn’t want any problems with someone important.  
“No.. I don’t think so… Please.. let me stay?” Pleaded Frank.  
His big pretty eyes melted Gerard’s heart. There was no fucking way he could kicked Frank out after that fucking puppy eyes begged him. He rubbed the bridge of his nose, knowing his lost.  
“You got me.” He let out a defeated sigh, “well… then promise me you won’t wandered into the woods or town by yourself. I don’t want anything happens to me. Or to you. Or to everyone else.”  
“I promise, Gerard,” Frank smiled. That shocked Gerard a bit. So that kid knew how to smile. It was kind of.. Cute. Gerard shook his head. He was cute, as a kid, okay?  
And Frank began to think Gerard was a good man when suddenly he remembered..  
“You killed a bear last night,”  
“Oh, you still bringing that up? I mean, come on, I saved you!”  
“You’ve killed a lot of animals,”  
“Yeah. At night I like to go hunting. It’s- It’s a hobby of mine,”  
“I know, you even ate them,”  
“Edible animals, yeah,”  
“Stop doing that,”  
Gerard frowned at that, “So what am I going to eat everyday? Plants? Flowers??”  
“Not that.. I mean, hunting.”  
“That didn’t answer my question. If I stopped hunting, what should I eat?”  
“...”  
“Whatever,”  
Gerard stood up and walked towards his room searching for some clothes that not too big for Frank and put it to the table.  
“Wear this, we are going to town, but clean your body first, Bathroom’s there,” pointed Gerard.  
“‘Kay,” sighed Frank and he walked towards it.  
“Call me if you need something I’ll be waiting outside,”  
“Yes, sir,”  
And it didn’t took so long for Frank taking a bath. He wore what Gerard had prepared for him. It was quite big but okay. When he was out he saw Gerard had already changed his clothes too.  
“Are you ready? It will take about an hour or two to get to the town,” he said and grabbed his car key.  
“Yeah, okay,”  
The car was parked next to the house and then they drove away. For about the first 50 minutes, Frank could only saw big trees around him but then he could see in the end of it, there were a lot of building started to showed up and he got more excited. After Gerard parked the car, Frank rushed out of the car and started running to the shop that seemed like a CDs shop. He pretty sure he used to play guitar and listening to songs nearly everyday before he lost his memories, but he already forgot how to play guitar or what songs did he like. But the excitement hadn’t leave his mind.  
“Hey, I said you can’t go anywhere by yourself, didn’t I?”  
Frank couldn’t help it but felt a bit relaxed after what he saw was just trees a moment ago. Here, there are more people, more stuffs, more something other than trees. And… maybe he could find daddy here? Maybe they would pass each other by accident and Frank would recognised him immediately.  
But what if Gerard was true? What if he was some kind of human experiment or what if he was an escaped patient from asylum? He didn’t know anything. But if he was given a chance to meet his beloved daddy, he would grab that chance no matter what. He couldn’t care less about anything might happen to him, if he could meet daddy again.  
“Where’s your answer, Frank? You promised me,”  
“Yes, I understand, sir,”  
That ‘sir’ thing that came out from Frank’s mouth shouldn’t turned out to be that hot. God! Gerard had just met this kid last night but he’s literally driving him insane. But he wasn’t some kind of pedophile, no! Frank was clearly underage. He was a cute kid. Kid. Gerard was clearly trying his best to convince himself.  
“Good boy.” Gerard internally facepalmed himself with his obscene answer.  
And Frank smiled again and then quickly turned his attention to the store again while pressing his face to the glass window, seeing cool albums on display.  
“Don’t press your face there. It’s dirty!” Frank immediately complied but still not leaving his longing gaze to the albums.  
“You wanna go in?” Gerard chuckled at Frank’s behavior.  
“Can I?” Frank looked at Gerard in disbelief.  
“Of course you can, go on,”  
And they went to the store. They have a lot of CDs, even though Frank really didn’t remember what band he used to liked, he liked the atmosphere in there so much already.  
“Any band you like?”  
Frank shook his head, “Can’t remember,”  
“As I thought,” Gerard said shrugged, “But I do know some cool bands,” Frank beamed at him.  
They ended up bought a lot of things in that store. Some of them were the store’s manager’s recommendation. Then they put them into the car and started shopping again. This time, clothes. Like Gerard, Frank seemed like he liked dark colours too so they bought a lot of black shirts and T-Shirts and jeans. And jackets. Some for Gerard too, but mostly for Frank.  
They tried a lot of things, Gerard even tried pink T-Shirt because Frank requested it, and ended up got laughed at by Frank. But he didn’t mind because he got to hear those beautiful giggles. What was it in Frank that wasn’t beautiful, he wondered.  
Frank too, ended up enjoyed this shopping with Gerard too much. He didn’t see anyone who reminded him of his daddy, but that was okay, he could try it another day.  
Then his stomach started to grumble loudly, making Gerard laughed. The sound Gerard made while laughing was too funny it made Frank laughed too. Gerard’s laugh was so contagious.  
So they went to the pancake house nearby. Same with this morning, Frank ate a lot. Gerard could see nearly all the waiters watching Frank with an 0 shaped mouths.  
“You ate too much, you gonna hurt your stomach, Frank,”  
“Imungry,”  
“Swallow that first then you can talk,”  
Frank just nodded and finished all of his pancakes within a minute.  
“You’ve got so much money so it’s okay, right?” Asked Frank drinking his water.  
“That’s not the problem here, I’m worried you’re gonna hurt your own stomach,”  
“Then it’s okay if I eat one more?”  
Gerard shook his head, “That’s it for today, I’m gonna make you something more delicious tomorrow, okay?” Frank slightly pouted but nodded at that.  
After that, they went home. Frank was tired so he slept all the way home.  
Home.  
He wondered where was his real home?  
Gerard tried to woke Frank up, but it was no use, so he piggy backed him to Frank’s room, he just decided to called that room that. He put Frank on the bed and covered him with a blanket.  
“Today was fun. Night, Frank,”  
Gerard then went back to his room, brushed his teeth and changed into his pyjamas.  
He stared at the moon through the big window beside his bed.  
It has been a long time since he had fun.  
Maybe.. he was right, God sent Frank here to help him to put the past behind and starting over. Maybe deep down his heart, he was lonely.  
He needed someone.  
So God sent one of His angels here.  
Maybe Mikey persuaded God in heaven? He smiled to himself.  
But with Frank here, he felt like the sadness inside him decreased a little bit.  
“I Miss you, Mikey,” he whispered, and slept.


	2. Come Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank remembered about his past little by little.

“Frank, you wouldn’t like to be taken away from me, right?”  
“Of course, daddy, I’d hate that,” said Frank, frowning.  
“Yeah, me too. I despise the people who would try to snatch you away from me, honey. So, can promise me you will meeting no stranger and stay here and not taking even a step away from that door, ever. Okay?”  
“But… I never go outside.. I want to make new friends…,”  
“NO,”   
“But daddy-”  
“No, Frank. You heard me,”  
“But-“  
And the feeling of a slap landed on his face made Frank jumped from his bed. Sweating. He knew it wasn’t just a dream. It was real, it happened. But it was super blurry and like the dream he saw before, he couldn’t remember the rest. Well, of course he deserved what his daddy did to him because it was Frank’s own fault for even questioning what his daddy told him not to do. What was he thinking?!   
He got up slowly and looked at himself at the mirror, observing whether there were any scars or bruises left on his body, but there were nothing on the front.   
He then turned and tried to looked at his back.  
He was right, there were bruises, and even some scars like it was a cut from the blade or something on his back, a lot of them.   
Some faded bruises were left on his butt’s cheeks too.   
That only means.. He must has been a very bad boy back then. He felt a sting feeling of disappointment fell upon himself like some heavy rocks landed on his head. He started to think what if daddy didn’t want him back because he was such a bad boy? What if… His daddy was the one who threw him in the woods?   
The thought of that made him froze. He felt anxious, his breath hitched and he felt dizzy.   
No.  
No.  
He couldn’t do anything without his daddy.  
He held his chest tightly, feeling as if his heart was gonna explode.   
No, no, no, no!!   
“Daddy, please don’t throw me out..!” he whispered to nothing. He could hear his voice shaking, cold sweat started to run down his forehead.

Suddenly, he heard a music played from outside. It was nice, and the sound of it slowly getting louder, wiped his anxiety away. He stayed silent, tried to only focusing on the beautiful melody that waltz its way into Frank’s ears.   
Frank exhaled deeply, as if it could threw his negativity away.   
He then slowly became aware to his surrounding. He stared at the room he was in. It was not a big room but not too small too. He remembered yesterday he didn’t get to observe too much because he was so hungry, but now he needed to know more about his room. Maybe to distracted him from his own thought.  
Like Gerard’s living room, it was cozy.   
He had his bed located near the a big window. It was nice. He could feel the warmness from the rays outside engulfed his body. Looking around, he noticed a glass of water placed on the small table beside his bed. He smiled thinking that Gerard was the one who brought it for him. Beside the small table, there was a full body size mirror and a cupboard. Curious, he stood up and opened the cupboard, it was already filled with clothes he just bought yesterday with Gerard.   
Gerard.  
He smiled at the name he recalled. Yesterday was quite fun, he thought.  
After he got more and more relaxed, he went outside. He looked around, and was looking for some food, when he spotted Gerard standing near the dining table, and there was a vinyl record player in front of him.  
“The music is nice.” Greeted Frank.   
“Of course it is.” Answered Gerard quickly then he turned to Frank, “You know what time is it now, Frank?” Gerard raised his eyebrows.   
Frank shook his head.  
“2 o’clock in the afternoon. Go brush your teeth and take a shower then let’s eat lunch,” ordered Gerard.  
Gerard sounded a lot like his daddy and that made him relaxed a bit more. He then obediently did what Gerard told him to.   
He grabbed the towel and made his way to the bathroom. He brushed his teeth with the pink toothbrush Gerard had prepared yesterday. After that, he showered himself with a warm water. Warm water always help him to think about nice things. He remembered the conversation in his dream earlier. Daddy said he would hate it if Frank was taken away, right? So there was no way he decided to suddenly ditched Frank out, right? He closed his eyes, only to feel the warm water running his body. Yes, he thought, daddy loved me. He wouldn’t ditch me away. He smiled to himself. He just need some time to search for him. He would find him, no matter what. He was sure his daddy also looking for him now.  
He dressed up in white T-shirt and a boxer, and he hung the towel on his shoulders. When he came out of the bathroom, Gerard was already preparing lunch.  
“Is there something I can help?” Asked Frank.  
“Well.. I don’t know.. but you know how to cook, right?”  
Frank nodded, before he sneezed. Well, it was colder than he expected.  
Gerard looked at Frank with a frown. “Your hair is still dripping.” Then he help Frank drying his hair off.  
“Thanks,” Frank said before he sniffled.  
Gerard nodded, grabbed a tissue and gave it to Frank, then focused back to his cooking. “I’m going to make a soup and breads. With no meat, of course.” Said Gerard, rolled his eyes when Frank glared at him. “Is that okay?”  
“How about dessert?” asked Frank while he wiped his nose with the tissue.  
Gerard blinked at that, “You want a desert? You are not a kid, Frank. And that’s not the right way to throw your snots away.” he said, as he helped Frank to hold the tissue up in front of Frank’s nose with one hand, “Now blow it.”   
“You don’t have to be a kid for wanting some desert.” Answered Frank smugly after he blowed his nose in Gerard’s hand.   
“No. You already ate too much pancakes yesterday. It’s not good for your own health. Blow it harder.” muttered Gerard.  
Frank thought for moment and the decided to just shrugged and obeyed Gerard and after he blew his nose harder, he took the wet tissue from Gerard’s hand with a grimace look.  
“How about you set up the table?” asked Gerard with a straight face. How could he didn’t looked disgusted at all, Frank wondered.  
“Yes, sir,” said Frank as he walked to threw his used tissues to the trash bin.  
“And wear more clothes, you don’t wanna catch a cold.” commanded Gerard with a loud voice so Frank could hear him clear.  
“‘kay.”  
It didn’t take too long for making the soup. They both sat at the small but cute dining table and ate while listening to the music Gerard played on earlier.  
“What band is it?” Frank decided to start the conversation.  
“Queen. They’re pretty cool right?” answered Gerard as he slurped his hot soup.  
Frank nodded, “Yeah, cool,”  
“My grandmother used to teach me how to sing and stuffs.”  
“Elena,” said Frank looked straight at Gerard’s eyes while blowing the hot soup inside his spoon to reduced the temperature.  
“Yeah, yeah, of course you already know.” said Gerard, rolling his eyes.  
“You missed her?” Frank slurped his soup before he realised it was too hot for his tongue.  
“Yeah, I miss her a lot,” Gerard giggled as he looked at Frank’s face when his tongue suffered from the heat then he wiped Frank’s mouth with the small towel.  
“And your little brother, Mikey.”   
Gerard stopped and glared at Frank.  
“Right?”  
“Yeah. Him too.” He answered as he put the towel, which barely became a whisper.  
“Tell me more about Mikey.” asked Frank with his eyes beamed with curiosity.  
“…You want to know about him?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Well. Mikey was..” Gerard stopped a moment before continued again, “a lot more extroverted than me. He liked going to party and stuff….”  
According to Gerard, although Mikey himself never aware of it, he was a young boy with many talents. Gerard was always looked up to Mikey, he respected his younger brother. When they were a kid, they used to have same clothes. Mikey always introduced Gerard to his friends and thanks to that, Gerard had more friends than he had in his own class, and his childhood times turned quite fun. They used to play together a lot. Gerard and Mikey had the same taste about films, musics, and comic books. Even though their personality was kind of opposed to each other, they completed each other. Whenever Gerard felt sad, Mikey was always there, he felt lonely when Mikey wasn’t around. Even when they became teenagers, they always seemed so close. Maybe there were still secrets, but that never changed their relationship. They loved each other so much.  
“He sounded like a nice guy.”  
“He was! And our parents were always busy working, so we always spent the entire day playing together.”  
“Sounds fun.”  
“Yeah, fun.” Smiled Gerard.  
Frank was staring at Gerard when suddenly, a flash of memory about Frank’s parents appeared in his head. He remembered, but it was a blur. He remembered as he said…, “My- My father was always drunk and he always spent our money on gambling. And my mother was a busy woman. I think… I think she has a shop.. but I don’t remember much. It was all blurry. I even think like I didn’t live with them that long.. Like the last time I saw them it was so long ago.”  
Gerard blinked at that. “You said you don’t remember about your parents yesterday.”  
“Yeah… yesterday though. I suddenly remembered. Just now.” Shrugged Frank while playing with his soup, waiting for it to be cooled a little bit.  
“Okay…” Gerard looked kind of worried now. “You remember the area around your house? I could search it for you. I’m sure it isn’t too far from here. There’s no way you alone could walk that far, after all.”   
“No….... It’s- I feel like I don’t miss them,”  
“You mean you don’t want to go home?” Blinked Gerard.  
Frank just shook his head, avoiding Gerard’s eyes.   
Gerard stared at Frank with suspicion. “Is there anything you don’t tell me?”  
“What? No!”  
“You sure?”  
“Yeah.” Answered Frank. He obviously didn’t have the intention to tell Gerard about his daddy.  
“Okay then. Be sure you tell everything you remembered right away so that I can help you, Frank.”  
Frank nodded at that, then he finished his soup right away.  
“Now, let’s clean this up.” Said Gerard then.  
“Let me?” Asked Frank.  
“Sure, but don’t break anything.” Joked Gerard as he stood up.  
“Of course not!” Snapped Frank while sticking out his tongue.  
Gerard laughed at that.  
Frank finished pretty quickly and washed his hands after that. He turned and saw Gerard stopped the music and Frank walked to him.  
“Where are we going today?” asked him.  
“Of course, we’re going to search for your family.”  
“You don’t have work?”  
“I’m on break. Come on.” Said Gerard, grabbed his car’s key.  
He didn’t want to go to his parents’ house though. He really really didn’t want it. What if he really found his parent on the way? He didn’t want to go back to them. He started to panick.  
“Frank? You okay? You look pale.”  
“G- Gerard.. Can we just rest today?” Frank grabbed the hem of Gerard’s shirt.  
“You really don’t want to go back home?” asked Gerard in confusion.  
Frank gulped and looked away from Gerard, still grabbing to Gerard’s shirt.  
“Frank- did your parents did something horrible to you?” Gerard placed his hand on Frank’s shoulder, tried to soothe him. “You can tell me anything, you know?” He smiled.  
“You heard my father was a drunkard, right..?” Frank slowly turned to see Gerard’s eyes again.  
Gerard nodded, “Yeah.. But.. You can’t stay here. They must be worried. How about your mother? She would be so worried now.” He patted Frank’s head slowly.  
“No! Gerard.. Please!” Begged Frank, his grip got tighter.  
“Well.. Okay Frank. I understand.”   
“Thank you.” Sighed Frank out of relief.  
“But.” Glared Gerard. “You know you can’t just stay here if there’s your family out there looking for you, right?”  
Frank didn’t answer at that. He just looked at the ground.  
“I’ll give you time to rest, Frank. But not forever.”  
Frank regretted he talked to Gerard about his family. He shouldn’t have told him.. He should think first before saying something. Now what if Gerard will forced him to go back home? He couldn’t do anything. He felt useless. There was a glimpse of hatred towards his own family, even without him remembering the faces of his parents. It would be a very bad decision to go back, his instinct told him.  
“Frank, listen. It’s not like I don’t like having you here…” Gerard’s eyes showed his sorry towards Frank. Frank hated when other person felt that about him.  
“I know.” He released his grip from Gerard’s shirt and he turned away, went back to his room.

Inside, he threw himself up to the bed. Ugh. How can he be that stupid? He wanted his daddy, not his parents. He knew, at least if he pretended to search for his family even though the one he actually searched was his daddy, sounded like a good idea. But. What if they found his family first?  
He’d hate that. They won’t allow Frank to talked to daddy ever again, let alone lived with him.  
Before he knew it, he felt so frustrated his tears began to fall down.   
“Daddy…” he called in a small voice.   
Maybe.. maybe if he slept again, he would remember again? It means, even though it’s not clear, he could see his daddy. He needed his daddy. He felt desperate to meet him.  
And so, he decided to just closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.

-

It was a pitch black. He felt like he was standing in a pitch black room, with no end in it. When he was about to walked around, appeared a young figure of himself curled up in the darkness in front of him, he wasn’t here just a second ago. He stayed and just stared at a young figure who sounded like he was sobbing. He felt pathetic.  
He walked towards the younger him, he tried to touched him but suddenly somebody was trying to pulled the young him. He began to screamed, begging for help. He needed to help himself. He could see his own face, his eyes red and swollen, his face was messy and wet. Obviously due to excessive crying.   
“No! Let me go!” Frank was like a silent spectator that could do nothing but witnessed the horror of himself getting dragged by force. He wanted to scream; he wanted to help, but it was as if he was chained to something.  
He saw the young him tried to struggle with his might. He tried to figure out what was behind. But he couldn’t see anything beside himself. Everything behind was pitch black. But he was sure someone tried to force him away.  
“No! Please!” he continued to whine.  
“Shut up!” replied a deep voice that echoed to the empty nothingness. Frank tried to find out whose voice it was but his attention got drag off to another shrilled voice.   
“NO!!”   
He looked at himself being closed by something he couldn’t see, just black thing glued to his mouth. The young him tried so hard to break free, but the man seemed twice stronger than him.  
Suddenly the place changed in a blink of eyes. His younger self still in front of him with his limp body. The next think he knew, he was thrown heartlessly as if he wasn’t a human.  
“We got him, Sir.” Said a voice that sounded different from before, so he considered maybe there were 2 men carried him earlier.   
He then spotted the young Frank tried crawled his way into something, maybe doors?   
“No.. I wanna go home… Let me home….” He sobbed so pathetically.   
He then looked like he got grabbed again and placed at the same spot again, he began to fight back but it was useless.  
“Kid, you’re aware that your own parents sold you to us, right?” Said a once again, different voice.  
Young Frank stopped crying for a moment. His face was horrible, his tears were all over his face.   
“You knew it, kid. Now, you better behave yourself. Let me introduce myself-”  
But he didn’t got finish his own sentence because then Frank looked like he bit something, maybe the man’s legs.  
“Fuck! Goddamnit! Get him off me!!” Then he got thrown away, and his head crashed into something, his head started to bleed, and he lost consciousness. 

And then, once again, pitch black.  
But this time, his head hurt so bad, he woke up once again sweating.  
He looked at the window and he saw that the sky had turned dark. He wondered what time it was, but when he was about to got up from the bed to checked at the clock outside his room, the headache was so bad, made lost his balance and fell down to the floor. He was quick enough to protect his head with his hand against the floor though.   
He could see everything in that room was shaking, but he sure enough it was just his headache that making him dizzy.   
He closed both of his eyes, focusing on the pain inside his head.   
Then, he thought about his dream he saw earlier. He sure the memory he just saw was the memory before he met daddy. He didn’t know exactly why he knew it though. He thought, maybe because he wasn’t calling his daddy? Because ever since he lived together with his daddy, there wasn’t a second without him wanting to be near his daddy.   
And although the dream he saw was so bad; making him scared, alone, and lost, there was a glimpse of hope, one positive thing he realized.   
Maybe… Just maybe… the bruises and cuts that located on his back weren’t all from his daddy? Maybe they were caused by these guys? So his daddy didn’t threw him away then! It was all these guys’ doing... Maybe the slap he saw this morning was the only bad thing he received from his daddy.   
But what happened to him back then? Who were those guys?   
It scared him to death. Maybe those guys came to him again, and they were the one who took him away from his daddy, then he was thrown away in the woods just for the sake of him never meet with his daddy again.  
It means.. They located him in the far far away place, that his daddy was miles away from him.   
What if that was true? Then he wouldn’t meet his daddy ever again? Than he must got through his days until his death not meeting with his daddy ever again?  
Or.. the worst possibility, they might had killed his daddy.   
No, he whimpered. Why did he like to drown himself with the negatives thoughts?!   
He tried to stay calm. He could feel his breathing hitched, his heart thumping loudly in his ears, his forehead drained in sweats… Panic attack.   
He wanted to cry, but he couldn’t. It was like tears has been emptied through the amount size of cold sweat he produced.   
He then felt the headache becoming worse and worse.   
Gerard. He thought then. He still had Gerard, he wasn’t alone.  
He tried to call Gerard, maybe help him up or gave him water, whatever. Just being there was fine though. But he couldn’t speak, even though he had tried so hard to make any sounds, there wasn’t anything came out his mouth. It was like something was grabbing his throat, squeezing it so hard. The panic attack, the bad dream of his own memory, his paralyzed body, they were killing him so badly.   
Still, he was trying to call Gerard’s name.  
But he couldn’t hear any sound from outside of his room. Maybe it was already midnight and Gerard was already asleep?   
He waited and waited. He tried to stop himself from thinking something so depressing. He tried to think about happy things instead. What was it that made him happy? He thought and thought, and then he remembered. Dogs! He liked dogs so much! He could remember vaguely that his daddy took him to a his best friend’s house, and it was full of puppies. He was so happy back then. Maybe it was the only time his daddy ever took him outside the house? Being kept in the house for years didn’t matter to him, as long as he had his daddy, he didn’t need anything. He then tried to think about daddy’s red hair. It was so beautiful, must be suited him so much.  
He couldn’t move about an hour or so. He waited until his entire body relaxed. Then finally… fucking finally….. the headache decreased and he was able to move again.   
He stood up slowly, didn’t want to make his head hurt again, and drank all the water that was on his table since this morning and walked slowly to the door. He opened it and peeked outside. It was dark. There wasn’t a light of lamps being turned on, instead there only the moonlight that got in through the windows.   
“Gerard?” He called. His voice was hoarse and rough.   
No answer.   
“Gerard???” He called again.   
Still, not a single sound.  
“GERARD!”  
Nope. Frank was so afraid. He ran to turn on the light. He waited until his eyes had adjusted, and looked around. Gerard hadn’t prepared the dinner. Frank then quickly checked the clock that was hung near the dining table. 11 PM.   
Where is Gerard?  
He went to the bathroom, opened it, but no Gerard, or the evidence of it being used earlier, was there.   
He went to a room he thought maybe it was Gerard’s, because the house only has 3 rooms: Frank’s, bathroom, and this room. But, it was locked. He knocked, still no answer.  
He started panicking. He ran to the door that was the house’s entrance, but it was locked too. He tried to find any window that could fit his body but futile. All the windows were made with purpose to avoid any kind of break in. All of the windows here are whether too small, or too high. Suddenly he remembered that his room had a big windows. He ran to his room in attempt to open it. 

But the window wouldn’t even budge an inch even if he used his all strength. He looked around the window to find out what caused it. Then his eyes caught a chain wrapped around the handle of the window that made it impossible to be opened without a key. Why did Gerard locked this window this much?

He went back to outside to Gerard’s room and knocked again, louder this time, but still no answer came out.  
“Gerard! I’m not kidding! Seriously, open the door, please!!”  
He kicked the door but still no answer.  
Frank was scared to death. He was locked inside the house that located in the middle of woods, that even if he broke the window glasses and escaped from them, he wouldn’t be saved still because of the wild animals or whatsoever.  
He tried to think positive instead. Maybe Gerard was buying dinner or CDs or something, he didn’t know.  
Or hunting. Yeah, maybe hunting. Maybe he didn’t want Frank to interrupt his hobby so he locked Frank inside.   
But Frank seriously didn’t want to be alone right now.   
He seriously couldn’t bear the loneliness right now, he was tired of it.   
He needed someone he could depend on.  
“Gerard.. Please.., come home..”  
Once again, the panic attack came onto him, making his body trembled.   
He curled up himself in front of Gerard’s room, shaking, just like the pathetic young him he saw earlier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there’s any grammar error or spellings’ mistakes.   
> Feel free to correct me :D  
> My friend had helped me a lot to corrected my bad English, big thanks to her!  
> HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS FIC!


	3. Hot Chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard was gone out for too long.

“No! Gerard.. Please!”  
“Well.. Okay Frank. I understand.”  
“Thank you.”  
“But. You know you can’t just stay here if there’s your family out there looking for you, right?  
“Frank, listen. It is not like I don’t like having you here…”  
“I know.”

Gerard just sighed at that and he sat down the cushion that located in between the dining table and glass windows to think. He could tell from Frank’s face that he really didn’t want to go back. But why? What exactly happened to this kid? The curiosity inside him was boiling. He met Frank two nights ago, lost in the woods, got chased by a big brown bear that was ready to devour him, wearing a hospital gown, claiming he didn’t remember much things and suddenly he remembered about his family, but didn’t want to go back to them. Not to mention he got this superpower Gerard never imagined it existed for real.  
Gerard could also tell that Frank seemed like he was keeping secrets from Gerard. It’s just not fair, wasn’t it? Frank already knew almost everything about him without him telling Frank anything. He, on the other side, knew Frank just like a piece of puzzle with missing pieces.  
He groaned and decided to just went for search for somebody who might know who was Frank exactly.  
First, obviously, hospital.  
He got up, grabbed his keys and ran to his car after making sure he had locked almost all the doors inside his house, so that Frank didn’t go missing when he came back home. He didn’t want the poor kid got chased by wild animals again, obviously.  
He drove away from his house to the hospital in the town he went usually, the one he went with Frank yesterday.  
It was the longest ride he ever took, because he was thinking about Frank. He got impatient, he kept tapping his fingers to the steer along the way.  
He was making theories about who was Frank, the possibilities of where was he came from. He felt brilliant that he already got the main idea for his next work. It was kind of sly though. He pushed the thought away when he realized he’s reaching to the hospital.  
He arrived at the hospital after about two hours of drive and realised he hasn’t got any of Frank’s photo on him. He then grabbed a pen and a note that he always leave in the car in case he got an idea so that he could write it down quickly, and sketched Frank’s face quickly and ran inside the hospital.  
He spotted the reception desk almost instantly.  
“Excuse me, Miss?” Called Gerard.  
“Can I help you, sir?” A blonde woman with glasses hanging on her nose answered him.  
“Yes, do you have a patient named Frank here?”  
“Frank what, sir?”  
Frank what? “Oh, well.. the thing is, I don’t know his last name…” Smiled Gerard awkwardly. Great. Now the nurse must be think that he was a crazy suspicious creepy guy.  
True enough, the nurses glared blatantly at Gerard with suspicion emitted from her eyes. “Well, Sir, ‘Frank’ isn’t an uncommon name, isn’t it?”  
“Yeah, but I have a sketch of his face, if you don’t mind.”  
Gerard took out the sketch of Frank’s face he drew earlier. Gerard was always good at drawing, and he thought the drawing resembled Frank in real life. It has all of Frank’s beautiful features in it, made him felt proud of himself. He gave it to the nurse with a proud smug smile and she stared at the sketch for a while.  
“Err.., actually, we got someone who looked a little bit like this picture here. You want to try to see him, Sir?”  
“He is here now?” confirmed Gerard.  
“Yeah, of course he is.” Frowned the nurse.  
“Then it’s not the Frank I wanted.” Gerard shrugged.  
Now the nurse’s face turned to be more confused and she looked at Gerard like he supposed to be the one who got hospitalised instead. In mental hospital, that’s it.  
“Ehm, I mean, this Frank isn’t really in hospital right now.. but I need to know if he used to be a patient here.”  
“You want me to look out the patient who was no longer here?” Once again, the nurse raised her eyebrows at Gerard.  
Gerard did think about asking the nurse ‘is there any Frank escaped the last few days?’ But the word ‘escape’ didn’t really sound very good, wasn’t it? He grimaced at it.  
“Yeah.. If you can do that..” Gerard smiled awkwardly.  
The nurse glared at Gerard with mouth hanging open and raised eyebrows.  
“Sir, can I ask what’s the purpose of that exactly? Because we can’t- ”  
Before that nurse even finished her sentence, another nurse came at him and kind of screaming hysterically, while closing her mouth with her hands, eyes wide opened, “You- You’re that famous author Gerard Way, aren’t you?!” Screamed her.  
“Well, that’s my name. But I’m no famous, miss.” Gerard teased, putting a big seductive smile at her. He felt the luckiness fell upon him and he thanked God for it. He knew this was a good sign.  
“Oh, such modesty.” that hysterical nurse placed her hand in front of her chest, blushing.  
“Ehm.” the blonde nurse snapped, “This gentleman asked me if I can look out for the patients who might be used to be the patient here named Frank.”  
“Oh, did he?” asked the other nurse then she looked again at Gerard, “Well, Of course, Sir. I’d get that, as the exchange…. You ought to give me your signature.” Winked that nurse.  
“Oh, how lovely. Of course, thank you, miss.” Gerard smiled at her widely, his little teeth showing up.  
The nurse blushed and quickly ran to her office after she took the sketch with her, and the blonde one was looking kind of irritated at this whole situation. Gerard just put a ‘winning smile’ at her.  
She was taking quite long enough, made Gerard regretted that he should have brought a coffee with him earlier.  
He kept moving his body impatiently and the blonde nurse kept glaring at him.  
After what seemed like an eternity, she came back.  
“Excuse me, Sir. There was a lot of Frank here.. But I have tried to gathered for all the patients’ data and photos who named Frank here. Actually, there are a lot who looked similar to your drawing, I think you should check it yourself. Here.” Smiled the nurse, as she handed over a lot of heavy documents.  
“Thank You.”  
“Oh, and you can sit here, if you want?” Offered the nurse, pulling a chair inside the reception.  
“Err, Okay. Thanks a lot.”  
And so about like 3 hours of searching, he couldn’t get the Frank he wanted. And he sure that this nurse was stupid or lazy because none of these Franks resembled his drawing. Maybe the nurse just took out all the Franks without even looked at it.  
He took a deep breath after the searching that made his head wanted to blown up.  
“You okay, Sir?” asked the nurse.  
“Can’t get him here. Maybe he wasn’t from here.” Gerard shook his head.  
“Sorry for that.”  
“It’s ok. I’ll- I’ll go now, thanks a lot.” Said Gerard got up from his chair.  
“Wait. You forgot something.” Grinned the nurse while handed Gerard a pen and the novel written by himself. 

 

☺︎☺︎☺︎

 

After that, Gerard went to many hospitals, including some (mental) hospitals, and some schools, because Frank still looked like he was a student that should be in school, learning things even though none of that will be any use once he graduated, instead of being a lost boy with no memories in the woods.  
Of course, the search wasn’t easy. Some of them refused to leak the files because of the procedure to protect their own patients’ data privacy and some shit. Some of them were like the first hospital, who accepted to help Gerard as the exchange of his signature. He sometimes felt so grateful his novels were sold pretty good. Not to mention some of his books had became a movie. Being famous mostly wasn’t that easy, but for these kinds of thing, it was great.

He drove from town to town, but it was all useless. He couldn’t find a single piece of information about Frank.  
But Frank was still a kid. He couldn’t walk that long, isn’t he?  
Gerard already went to at least three towns that were already too far from his house, but still, no results.  
It was kind of relief for Gerard though, it meant that Frank wasn’t a sick person or a crazy creature being kept in hospitals. Frank was just a mysterious and extraordinary boy. But then.. Why was he wearing a hospital gown then? Was it just a pyjamas he failed to recognise? But people didn’t usually wear something like that to be a pyjama wasn’t it? Ugh, it drove Gerard crazy.  
Before he realised it, the sky that supposedly had became dark had becoming bright again.  
Shit. He thought. It already turned to be a next day, and he still away from home. He still hadn’t used to the fact that he now has received a companion at home. Not to mention, it was a kid!  
He quickly bought a hot chocolate for Frank and then grabbed his own coffee. That kid must be hungry, he had gone out too long. When he checked out his clock, he was so shocked it was already about 4 AM. He drove back as fast as he could.  
“Fuck, shit, fuck!” He panicked. What if Frank had died because of hunger??As he was panicking and muttering swears under his breath, the rain started to drop.  
Damn, Frank must be scared. It was dark and cold in the middle woods after all. But maybe he was already asleep? Let’s just hope that might be true.

It took so long to get back home though, he drove about 3 hours and a half until he finally arrived at his home.  
He quickly unlocked the key and went in. All the lights were on.  
“Frank?” He called.  
But no answer. He was about to checked up at Frank’s room when he saw the small figure was curling up in front of his own room. He could see Frank was trembling so bad.  
“Frank? Are you okay? Why are you sitting here? It’s cold out here.” Gerard squatted in front of Frank as he put his hand on Frank’s shoulder. His body felt so cold in Gerard’s hand, no wonder why he was trembling that bad.  
Frank faced at Gerard slowly, his eyes were swollen and he face was so pale.  
“Ge- Gerard..” He sobbed.  
“Frank, what happened?” Gerard was so worried and felt guilty upon him. He should have checked the clock and gone home earlier.  
“W- Where were y- you??” Sobbed Frank.  
“Sorry.. I went to do some things…” Gerard gulped.  
“B- But… Y-You said you’re on b-break..” Sniffed Frank.  
“I’m.. I’m sorry…” Gerard grimaced, then holded Frank tightly in his arms. He could feel the coldness of Frank’s body slowly being transferred to him.  
“Do you want to take a hot bath then go to bed, Frank?”  
Frank shook his head. “I don’t want to sleep alone tonight.”  
Gerard looked at the poor Frank. Did he has a bad dream again? He rubbed Frank’s back softly. “Ok, I understand. I’m sorry, I’ve gone so long.” He then carried Frank on his arms easily, it shocked him a bit because of the fact that Frank was so light. He unlocked his door with one hand and put Frank on his bed, then covered Frank’s body with the warm blanket.  
“You sure you don’t want to take a hot bath first? You’re trembling so bad.” Frowned Gerard.  
“But- I’m scared of being alone again..” Pouted Frank.  
Gerard’s heart melted at that. “Okay, I’ll help you take a bath.” He smiled warmly. “I’m gonna prepare the bathtub first. Just a second, okay?”  
Frank nodded softly.  
Gerard then ran to the bathroom, turned on the faucet on and left it while it filling the tub with warm water, then went back as fast he could.  
“Okay, Frank, take off your clothes, I’m gonna grab a towel over there.”  
Gerard then put the towel on his shoulder and helped Frank to took off his clothes. He could see the goosebumps on Frank’s trembling skin and when he was about to stand up and walked behind Frank, he saw the bruises and scars on Frank’s back. It was so many of them.  
“Frank.. Frank, do you aware of what are on your back?” Asked him while taking Frank to the bathroom.  
Frank didn’t say anything for a moment, but then Gerard saw he nodded slowly.  
They then arrived to the bathroom, Gerard tried to put his hand the water in the bathtub first and when he assumed it’s warm enough for Frank, he asked Frank to get in.  
“Is it warm enough?” Asked Gerard.  
“It’s good.” Smiled Frank softly.  
Gerard then took a handful of water and helped to pour it over Frank’s nape and his upper body. He could see Frank’s body started to relax, feeling the water started to warm his body.  
Frank looked so small and beautiful. He couldn’t even think someone could eventually hurt him for just a little, but then there was this much of bruises and scars showing on his back.  
“Why didn’t you tell me?” He asked while rubbing Frank’s back softly. Goosebumps started to appear on Frank’s neck.  
Frank just looked at the bottom of the tub as if there was something beside his own private body part, and didn’t answer Gerard’s question.  
“Is this why you don’t want to go back to your parents? Did they hurt you?” Asked Gerard again when there wasn’t any answer came out from Frank.  
Frank seemed like he was thinking of something for a moment, before he nodded to answer Gerard’s question.  
This was what Gerard meant by Frank was obviously hiding something from him.  
It’s.. It’s just wasn’t fair.  
“I told you to tell me everything, right? You should have told me, Frank.”  
There was a moment of silent before Frank was the one who ended up asked a question to Gerard,  
“Did you went to search for my parents today..? Was… Was it the reason why you were gone for so long?”  
“Yeah. Sorry.” the fact Frank still asked that kind of question, meant that Frank kept his promise about not to peeked Gerard’s mind, Gerard kind of felt proud of him. “But I appreciate you didn’t break our promise on just the second day. Thank you, Frank,” He smiled.  
Gerard could see Frank blushed a little at that. “You should have tell me where were you going when you’re about to go out..”  
“well, you should have told me about these cut-“  
"I’m.. I’m scared… Gerard… I’m scared of being alone..” Frank cut him off before he finished his sentence and began to sobs again.  
Gerard felt bad now. He patted Frank’s head and muttered “Come here..” And hugged him tightly. He didn’t care that his clothes became wet, he felt like he needed to protect this kid.  
And, before he was about to release him, Frank hugged him back, tighter, and began to sobbed violently.  
He didn’t know why, or what was this kid thinking, but then he looked at the vulnerable figure before him, shaking while crying his heart out.  
It reminded of himself, the day he lost all of the people he loved. He was only 12 years old back then. He then was taken in by his aunt, but things didn’t work out so good there, his aunt was a woman filled with ego. He hated it there. So one day, he just ran away, while carried the money from he had been stealing from his aunt little by little for almost 3 years. He ran away as far as he could, then he arrived in the place he was now, in this heart of the woods. He cried his heart out loud that day too, realising the sadness inside him, and then from that day on, he decided to move on.  
He stayed at the inns nearby, lied about his age, and he wrote his very first novel there. He still remembered it, the next day after he had finished it, he took the script up to the publisher nearby, and thank God, he got it. The publisher agreed to publish it and it sold out pretty quickly. He became to wrote more and more and he became a little famous. He used to has moving out from places to places.  
After he got enough money from his books, he built a house by his own, this house he currently living at.  
Now that Frank has came here, he felt like he needed to protect this little man no matter what. He knew that himself was anything this boy only had.  
“I won’t leave you alone ever again.” Said Gerard.  
Frank then looked straight to Gerard’s eyes and asked with a tiny voice, “Promise?”  
“Promise.” Gerard said smiling, while wiping the tears that running down Frank’s face with his thumb softly.

After he helped Frank to dried his body, he helped Frank put warm clothes on Frank’s small body and drained the water inside the tube out. After that, they walked towards Gerard’s room.  
“Ah, I forgot I bought you a hot chocolate.. but maybe it’s already cold.”  
Gerard then took the supposed-to-be a hot chocolate he had putted in the table earlier.  
“It’s cold.”  
Frank giggled at that.  
Gerard shrugged and smiled at Frank, “Do you want me to warm it up?”  
Frank nodded.  
So, while Gerard warmed it up, they sat down in the kitchen’s table together, chatting and throwing jokes to each other with Gerard hold Frank’s body tightly so that he didn’t feel cold again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love hot chocolate lol
> 
> You are free to criticize me and correct me if i’m wrong,  
> Hope you enjoy☺︎!!


	4. Put Your Seatbelt On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know I updated too fast, but hope you enjoy :D
> 
> I’m on holiday, if you are too, happy holiday guys!   
> Have a great day and be happy yeay

Frank opened his eyes slowly, tried to adjust to the light that shine too bright through the big window right besides him him.  
He rubbed his eyes with one hand and then he realized his body was warped inside somebody’s arms.   
He turned his head to see there was Gerard at his back, hugging him tightly, keeping him warm.   
What happened the night before flashed into his memory. It was a little embarrassing now, as he recalled last night he was sobbing hysterically and beg to Gerard that he didn’t want to sleeping alone. He was not a child anymore, for God’s sake. He covered his face with his hands because of the embarrassment.   
He opened a little gap between his index finger and middle finger, so that he could peek at Gerard’s sleeping face again.   
Gerard was so handsome, he thought. He didn’t quite realize it before. Of course, he had known the fact that Gerard was a handsome man, but he hadn’t had a chance to really observed him well. Gerard had a very long eyelashes, sharp eyebrows, he has a cute pointed nose and the black hair that covered his pale face suited him so much. And above all, his mouth was the best for Frank. Because the way Gerard was smiling for him made him felt a lot better last night.   
“Thank you, Gerard.” Murmured Frank slowly so Gerard couldn’t hear him.   
He got up from the bed after he carefully removed Gerard’s hands from top of him so that he didn’t wake Gerard up.   
He went to the bathroom and brushed his teeth, then walked to the kitchen.   
He thought that this was time for him to be the one who gave something to Gerard. Not the one who received.   
He was ready to go to make some breakfast. It sounded kind of dumb though, because maybe that’s what everybody do casually. But not for someone who completely lost his memory and found wandering in woods like Frank.  
He was searching for something for the recipe inside the kitchen, and finally found a notebook filled with papers and how to make things inside the kitchen wardrobe.  
And so, he began to prepare the things that was written inside the notebook. He grabbed bananas, milk, sugar, and flour and then put them on the kitchen table. He chopped the bananas into pieces and put then into the bowl, to mixed them with the other ingredients together.   
He felt like he used to make this thing in the past, so he had a confidence not to fucked things up.   
After he sure it was mixed well enough, he took the frying pan, grabbed a butter from Gerard’s fridge, took a spoonful of it, and put it in the frying pan.   
He waited until it melted and he put the dough into it. After that, he waited again, until the dough actually changed into a form he wanted, which was pancake.   
After he felt impatient for the hours of waiting and flipping; it turned quite well to be a pancake. He put all the pancakes he has cooked and put them separately on two plates. 

“Wow, such a good boy.” Said a familiar voice right behind his ears, making him jumped.   
“You startled me!” He said while saving the plates from falling down his hands and he quickly put them on the dining table.   
“You startled me more, wearing that apron and making those pancakes. I actually didn’t believe you when you said you can cook, for real.” Gerard followed him to the dining table and sat there, face to face with Frank.   
“Rude.” Frank pouted at Gerard.  
Gerard chuckled at that. “Don’t be mad, Frankie. I was just kidding!”  
“No you didn’t!” Said Frank, still pouting.  
Gerard pinched Frank’s cheek softly. It was kind of cute for him, Frank didn’t know why Gerard was so good to him, but Frank was happy about that anyway, so it didn’t matter.   
Gerard… Was kind of like his daddy’s figure, his heart felt safer just being besides him.   
Maybe that feeling emerged because of the vision he saw yesterday, which had caused a big impact to his emotions so that he needed someone who would loved him and treasured him, not betraying him.   
He knew Gerard was that person. He believed it for sure. 

“Let’s dig in!” Gerard cut the pancakes with his fork.   
Frank just looked at Gerard, waiting for Gerard to tasted it, his eyes filled with hope that Gerard would like what he made.   
Gerard’s expression changed in the second he put his pancakes into his mouth though. His eyes bulged open, hold his mouth with his hands and he quickly got up and ran to the sink, filled his glass with water. He then drank it hastily.   
“W-What? What happened? It doesn’t taste good, isn’t it? I-I’m s-”  
Before he realized, Gerard had stood in front of him and closed Frank’s mouth with his fingers.   
“Don’t say sorry. It was good. I was just choked. It’s not your fault.” He said it with a smile.  
“You’re lying.” accused Frank.   
“I’m not, Frank.”   
Then, he sat down again and finished the pancakes on his plates in just seconds.   
“It was good.” He looked at Frank’s worry eyes.   
Frank was a little shocked seeing Gerard finished it so quickly. He grabbed the fork beside his plate and tried to dig his own pancakes after that.   
He tasted it in his mouth, and he knew he had fucked up instantly.   
He didn’t dig the pancakes, it was more like he dig his own grave.   
Same with Gerard earlier, he ran to the sink and drank a glass full of water too quickly, so the water came dripping to his t-shirt too.   
“It wasn’t good, at all!” He shouted.   
Gerard came to him and wiped his clothes with a hand towel while laughing.  
“No, Frank, it was delicious. If it’s not, I won’t finished it up right away, right?”   
Frank looked straight to Gerard’s eyes, trying to seek lies in them.   
“I’m not lying!” Gerard tried to convince Frank.  
“I think.. I misthought salt as a sugar earlier.” Frank said when he looked things he used earlier still sprawled on the kitchen table.   
Gerard took the salt Frank though was sugar and observed it, “You did.” Gerard started to laugh again.  
Frank felt disappointed with his stupid head. He should’ve checked it carefully.   
“Don’t worry, Frankie. I liked it, okay? Don’t be sad.” Gerard hold both of his hands on Frank’s cheeks.  
“But I don’t want to finished it… It tasted yuck to me!” cried Frank.   
Gerard nodded at that, “Okay. You prefer to go and grabbed the meal outside?”   
Frank faced Gerard almost too quickly he nearly hurt his own neck, his eyes beamed in disbelief, “C-Can I?”  
“Of course, you can. But same with the last time, no going somewhere without me, do you understand?”  
Frank jumped happily at that. He forgot Gerard wasn’t his daddy, that locked him inside the house for years. He hugged Gerard tightly and murmured, “Thank You.”  
Gerard startled at the sudden contact that came from Frank, but then he hugged him back, “You can ask anything to me, Frank.” He patted Frank’s head softly.   
Frank then went to the bathroom to took a shower, while Gerard cleaned the kitchen and the dining table. After Gerard had cleaned them all including his own body too, they went straight up to the car.  
“What do you want to eat?” Asked Gerard.   
Frank shrugged, “Anything but pancake… I guess.”  
Gerard laughed at that and the sound of it made Frank laughed too.   
“Okay. Put the seatbelt on.” Commanded Gerard.   
Frank did as Gerard told him to, and nodded as the sign that he was ready.   
“Ok, let’s go then.” Gerard then started the car’s engine and drove away.   
Gerard was the one who started the conversation, “So you like sweet things, I guess. And you also like Queen, which is cool. And I assume… Your age is about 15.”  
“I don’t seem that young.” Frank shrugged.   
“Nope, you seem, like, under 15.” Teased Gerard.   
“No, Gerard! You’re making fun of my face, don’t you?!” Protested Frank, hitting Gerard’s shoulder.   
“Ouch! Stop it!” Gerard pretended it hurt, and chuckled at Frank’s childish behavior.   
Frank pouted and denied it, “I’m sure I’m above 18! I think.”  
“See? You yourself even uncertain of it!”  
“You-!”   
They throwing jokes at each other along the ride, while Gerard tried to figure out what Frank liked and disliked.   
Before they knew it, they had arrived at a big restaurant with the big burger display on the top of it.  
“We’ve arrived!” Gerard stopped the car on the small parking lot located in front of the restaurant.   
“Gerard- I don’t-”  
“They have a vegetarian burger, you can relax.” Gerard opened the car’s door and got out.   
Frank followed Gerard inside the restaurant. The smell inside the restaurant made his stomach grumbled.   
They seated beside the window.   
Gerard ordered one bacon burger, which made Frank cringe when he hears the word bacon, he quickly chose the burger filled with vegetables only, which made Gerard cringe instead.   
“I don’t even know that plants actually have taste.”  
Frank frowned at that, “They do! I don’t even understand how could people kill innocent animals and ate them! They have lives, just like us!”  
“Speak for yourself, you violently ate innocent plants too. They had lives too. They were laughing and joking with their friends before you ate them, poor plants.”   
Frank glared at Gerard, once again pouting. Gerard found that was super cute, so he kept teasing Frank about him killing innocent plants and flowers.   
Even when their food had arrived at their tables, it didn’t stop. They were eating while mocking each other’s foods.   
Frank actually felt a bit pissed at Gerard, but at the same time he felt fun too. Besides, Gerard kept throwing jokes that sounded so stupid, so Frank would ended up laughing instead of angry.   
Frank wanted to order desert after they finished the burgers, but Gerard forbided him.   
“No. Too much sweet isn’t good for you.”   
Frank couldn’t oppose Gerard though, he was so strict and stubborn, so hard to have a debate with.   
He folded his arms together, acting as if he was mad at Gerard.   
“Even if you’re angry, I won’t buy it for you.” Said Gerard smugly.   
“You’re an assho-”  
“There you go, no swearing, Frankie. No sweets for a whole week.”   
“NO! You never said anything about swearing!” Frank protested with all his might.   
“It’s a common sense.” Gerard stood up, took his wallet out and went to the cashier.   
Frank stayed still at his seat, ignoring Gerard.  
“What are you doing? We’re done. Time to go home.”   
Frank still didn’t move while folding his arms.  
“Oh, now you’re pouting. Okay, two whole weeks it is then.” Gerard left Frank and went to paid the bills.   
Hearing that, Frank had no choice but to complied Gerard. He couldn’t stand a whole week without sweet, not to mention two weeks or more. Gerard was so cruel. They went in into the car with Frank still pouting.   
“Okay, I’ll forgive you. It’s my fault, I never said anything about swearing. But learn this, okay? You promise not to say bad words from now on, Frankie?”  
Frank beamed at him and nodded happily. Gerard pretended to looked like he was annoyed but actually the way Frank was acting was so cute he couldn’t bear to pinch his cheeks.  
They turned the music on while driving home, Frank was starting to enjoy the music when he heard Gerard sang along to it. He beamed at Gerard with a face of shock and disbelief, “You can sing!!” He said with excitement.   
Gerard blushed at that, “Well, I’ve told you my grandma used to teach me to sing, right? Big thanks to her.”   
Frank smiled and asked Gerard to sing again, claimed that he loved Gerard’s voice.   
So Gerard continued to sing again, and Frank loving that moment Gerard voice went through his ears like it was some blessing.  
He enjoyed it so much but it was then when suddenly a bad feeling struck into his sense again.   
“Ge- Gerard, you might have to stop now.” He said, with one hand grabbing Gerard’s driving hand.   
“Wha- What happened?” Asked Gerard, confused.   
“No- You have to stop! Now!” the feeling got more intense, the back of his neck started to grew goosebumps and he felt super eerie.   
Gerard immediately press the break, so the car jumped and so did both of them. “What’s up, Frank?” Gerard turned to Frank.   
“I don’t know.” Said Frank, shaking.   
“What do you mean you don’t know?”  
“I-..” His words got stopped because his body was shaking so bad.   
“Frank, you okay? You look pale!” Gerard was about to placed his hand on Frank’s forehead to check the temperature, but stopped when he spotted what was in front of his car.   
What was appeared in front of them was a huge wolf, standing on four legs, its fur was pitch black, and its eyes.. were crimson red. To be honest, it was very beautiful and stunning creature, standing on all of its might, as if it also aware of how beautiful itself was.   
Gerard had never, ever, saw this kind of creature in his 27 years old life, even though he spent half of his life in the woods.   
Gerard and Frank were both had their eyes so captivated by its’ beauty, but when it stood in front of your very eyes, fangs sharp like ready for devour you along with your companion within a second, eyes full of hunger, it was a big fucking no.  
Frank looked at Gerard, sort of hoping that Gerard would know what to do, that Gerard was so used to this kind of things- creature- animals, to be exact.  
But Frank was wrong, Gerard didn’t know what to do. He didn’t mean to sneak into Gerard’s mind, he tend to keep promises. But as the creature was slowly walked unto them, he could feel all his senses turned on, defying beyond his control, like his brain was on full mode, like it was going to break any soon-  
“I- I don’t bring any guns…” Gerard said, turning his head slowly at Frank, “Frank? Frank, are you okay??” Frank’s face turned all white, blood running down his nose and ears.  
“Frank! What happened???” He placed his hands on Frank’s cold cheeks as if he was trying to woke Frank up, but Frank was paralyzed. He couldn’t move even an inch, he kept his eyes straight to the wolf’s crimson eyes.  
“Oh.. Oh my fucking God... ” Gerard turned to see the wolf has already on their front, ready to jumped into them. Gerard quickly slammed the steer and drove backward in full speed. It was no use though. It turned out that the wolf was hundred times more faster than the car. It jumped right in the face of the car, so the front side of the car was turned dent, weighing the car down.  
Gerard freezed. It was closing the distance between the car’s front window and its’ face. Gerard could see how the red eyes staring at them, sucking the atmosphere around them. The only thing that separated them was a tiny glass which could break any soon if the wolf decided to break it. Now it was closed enough to eat both of them.  
BAM!   
Gerard himself was staring too deeply at the wolf, can’t help but scared and captivated at the same time so that he didn’t realized Frank was already out of the car, slammed the door hard.  
“Fr- GET BACK!” He screamed, but his body was too tensed to moved.   
He watched as Frank came to stood beside it. The wolf stared at Frank. It kept staring at Frank from the beginning, Gerard realized.  
“What- What are you- Frank…” Gerard murmurred at himself.  
The wolf got back from the top front of the car to the ground, facing Frank. Frank just stood without doing anything but staring, like there was a staring contest between the two of them. The wolf backed off, without breaking the eye contact with Frank.  
Gerard was about to came out of the car to put Frank back in, but Frank raised his hand, like telling him to ‘stop’.  
Suddenly, so suddenly, in just a second he turned his eyes away to looked at the wolf, Frank was already dropped out off his vision, right to the ground, and all Gerard could see was a pitch black furs was already standing on the place that was Frank’s standing point a moment ago.  
“FRANK! NO!” He cried out.


End file.
